


The Stars Are Lonesome Tonight

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bitter Cold, Cold Of Space, Depression, Gen, Loneliness, Loneliness Of Space, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: The stars that Spock can see outside the portholes of the Enterprise make him feel lonesome.





	

The stars are lonesome tonight, Spock thought. No. He shook his head. He meant that the stars made him feel lonesome. And out here where any porthole showed him a view of perpetual night, he felt lonesome, indeed.

The stars rushed swiftly by the portholes. That helped. The ones closer flew incredibly fast while the ones at a distance barely moved. Spock knew the real reason was that he was the one moving and not them. Only that saved him from being impossibly depressed.

And only the thin skin of the Enterprise kept him from all of that bitter cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
